This invention relates to improvements in an oil level gauge guide structure including an oil level gauge for measuring engine oil of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a holding structure for an oil level gauge guide for guiding the oil level gauge.
A conventional oil level gauge guide structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-0161724 and includes an oil level gauge guide formed of a metallic pipe. An oil level gauge is held to be inserted in and pulled out from the oil level gauge guide. A communication hole is formed in an engine main body in such a manner as to communicate with an oil pan. An upper end section of the oil level gauge guide is attached to the engine main body through a fixing member with screws under a condition in which a lower end section of the oil level gauge guide is inserted into the communication hole.